Locuras Roboticas
by Saria Darklindale
Summary: Historia demente que se me ocurrio, las chicas deciden poner a la tecnologia de su parte.. que malvados planes haran estas mentes?, Bueno para entretenerse con chistes malos XD Tercera historia empezada
1. Ideas y planes

**Autora: Si, su pesadilla, nueva historia! XD... bueno me calmo, pero es imposible calmarme XD, ok les cuento de que es esto.. bueno no les debo contar por que la historia lo hace, veamos las advertencias**

**- Presencia de fan character- Razón: No existe ningún personaje original calificado con la personalidad y género que necesito.**

**- Talvez un OOC (Out of character)- Razón: A veces se me olvida la personalidad de algunos personajes y además necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas técnicas.**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos, personas que lean este fic salido de la demencia, el fic:**

**Y así se me olvidaba, la idea es que sea gracioso pero si no lo es pues le cambio de categoría XD**

**Locuras Robóticas – Capitulo 1: Ideas y planes **

Las chicas estaban aburridas una tarde de algún día, de algún mes, de algún año... jugando cartas (XD)

Rouge: Así que...¿Tienes un 2?

Cream: ¿Tienes un 4?

Saria: ¿Tienes un algo?

Amy: Saria eso no fue un buen chiste ¬¬

Rouge: Fue un muy mal chiste

Saria: Estoy aburrida, ¿ok?

Cream: Es duro de admitir, pero ahora que no han atacado la ciudad, no hay diversión...

Amy: Cream tiene razón -.-

Rouge: Veamos, ¿Saria le haz hecho las actualizaciones a Omega, ayer le cayo agua y no quiero que se oxide o.o

Saria: No lo encuentro, por eso no lo eh desoxidado

Amy: Entonces usemos su control remoto para llamarlo o.o

Cream: Es cierto...

- Saria de repente saco un control remoto con un gran botón de la nada-

Rouge: ¿De donde lo sacaste?

Saria: No se, talvez es uno de los misterios de la vida o.o, junto al de por que crearon a los canales de la televisión estupidos como el discovery kids

Cream: Oye! ¬¬

Amy: Solo apreta el botón ¿quieres?

- Apreta botón –

De repente aparece Omega debajo de un montón de ropa sucia y se acerca a Rouge.

Omega: Activación por botón salido de la nada activada

Todas: o.o;

Saria: ¿Por que estaba debajo de ropa sucia de Rouge?

Rouge: Um... no lo recuerdo

- Flash back –

_- Omega, por favor puedes lavar mi ropa sucia, tengo que salir, esta arriba en el estante más alto_

_La murcielaga se va_

_El robot llega al estante, toma la ropa... pero se resbala con un zapato de Rouge y cae fuerte en el piso, la ropa lo cubre y se apaga._

- Fin flash back-

Omega: Debo... cantar ... música... estupida...para niños... pequeños.

Amy: Apágalo!

Rouge: - Saca otro control de la nada y apreta el botón – Eso lo mantendrá tranquilo

Cream: Yo quería oírlo cantar u.u

Saria: Que le habrá pasado O.o

Amy: Lo golpearon muy fuerte

Cream: El señor Omega se dio muy fuerte

Rouge: Saria ábrelo y a ver si lo puedes volver a la normalidad

Saria: Ok – saca una caja de herramientas de la nada –

Amy: ¿De donde salio esa caja?

Saria: o.o uh, esta, es uno de los otros misterios de la vida… creo, ahora déjame meterme adentro de este robot.

Efectivamente cuando se refirió a meterse, abrió una tapa que tenia Omega y se metió adentro, medio cuerpo afuera, medio cuerpo dentro.

Rouge: ¿Que ves?

Saria: _Muchos cables cortados..._

Cream: Que extraño

Amy: ¿Y esta húmedo?

Saria: _Tengo que cortar un cable mal puesto, ¿cual corto, hay uno azul, uno verde y uno rojo_

Cream: Corte el rojo!

Rouge: Cream ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Cream: En las películas siempre es el rojo, en el caso que no lo sea explota...

Amy: Córtalo ya!

Cortan el cable… y Omega se enciende…

Omega: Hola soy J.K Rowling… creadora del libro de Harry Potter

Rouge: J.K Rowling?... Saria creo que le sacaste su memoria ¬¬

Cortan otro cable….

Omega: Soy Neo… vengo del mundo real para ir a la matrix

Cream: Oo que es eso señorita Amy?

Amy: No se…

Otro…

Omega: Estas son las grabaciones de música por el Dr. Eggman, seleccione una para escuchar

Saria: _Seleccionen uno, que tengo curiosidad_

Cream: Déjenos ver, Barney a la Eggman, Canción de baño de Eggman, Soy el mejor… Bla bla bla yada yada yada

Rouge: Aver pon la segunda

_Efecto de burbujas y ducha:_

_Que bonito soy, que bonito soy!_

_Como me quiero, soy el mejor!_

Amy: Mis oídos se queman, apágalo!

Cream: Saca un botón de la nada y lo aprieta

Omega: Sistema operativo normal restaurado, que ha pasado, y por que la usuaria Saria esta adentrada en mis circuitos?

Saria: _SAQUENME DE AQUÍ!_

Después de muchos intentos, sacan a Saria y justo todas se chocan con una puerta y se abre… adentro de ese armario había un robot

Amy: Es metal Sonic!

Rouge: Shadow lo guardo ahí por que no lo necesitaba

Saria: R-O-B-O-T! nWn – Abraza el robot -, Que buen metal, que buen diseño, me lo puedo quedar! Siiiiiii?

Cream: Para que lo quiere señorita Saria?

Saria: Podría ponerlo a funcionar de nuevo con un sistema operativo casi igual al de Omega

Amy: Se me ocurre una idea… Saria puedo ir contigo a tu casa?

Saria: Si o.o porque?

Amy: Te explico después non

Rouge: Todas se tienen que ir ahora, Saria si quieres llévate al robot ¬¬

Saria: THANK YOU!

Amy y Saria se van juntas por el extraño y normal camino, Cream es llevada por Rouge a su casa:

Saria: Llegamos… que quieres con este robot Amy? O.o

Amy le empieza susurrar en el oído y las 2 tiran una sonrisa maliciosa

Saria: Amy… tu si que eres prudente en lo que quieres no?

Amy: Tu sabes… ahora empecemos la cirugía

Las 2 entran a la casa de Saria, llegan al laboratorio y ponen el robot en una camilla de cirugía.

Amy y Saria se ponen ropas de doctores (de esas verdes).

Saria: Destornillador.

Amy como buena "enfermera" le pasa las cosas. (ahora cada repetición se toma como /)

- Tornillos de cruz.

- Parche curita

- Pañuelo

- Hot dog.

Amy: Para que quieres eso? OO

Saria: Me dio hambre, o simplemente puedes traer torta o helado

Amy: Toma tu helado, como vas?

Saria: Terminado, con esto Sonic se va a morir de envidia

Amy: Vamos a encenderlo nn

Amy apreta otro botón de la nada y el erizo metálico abre los ojos, empezó a moverse pero sentía que no tenia tanto peso de metal.

Saria: Hacer cyborgs es difícil, pero lo he logrado, ahora metálico parece casi real nn

Amy: Te quedo muy bonito

M.S: El sistema ha cambiado y el área de control igual, 2 usuarios nuevos, escaneando… Identificados como Amy Rose y Saria Darklindale…

Amy: Metal Sonic, entra a sistema operativo libre

De repente los ojos del erizo se ven más reales y trata de pararse.

Saria: Oh mi dios, para ser mi primer intento no esta mal no?

El erizo al pararse se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía tanto peso, el color de su piel era azul con algunas rayas blancas en forma de línea, su espinas se movían casi naturalmente hacia abajo, usaba un chaqueta blanca larga (N.A: De esas que usan los tipos de matriz, perdón pero no encontré buenas palabras para describirla . ), tenia en su pecho una marca peluda, los ojos del erizo eran rojos como el fuego y usaba unas botas azules con rayas blancas…

M.S: Que ha pasado con el cuerpo original?

Amy: Esta confundido, explícale…

Saria: Te hemos cambiado algunas partes metálicas exteriores por algunas verdaderas hechas por mi, no te preocupes, no he modificado mucho tu interior no soy muy buena en la anatomía de los chicos X.X, ahora debemos escogerte un buen nombre

Amy: Te quedo muy pero muy bien, ahora haré que Sonic se de cuenta de lo que quiere nwn

**Autora: The end, este es el primer capitulo de este no tan grandioso fic, recuerden dejen reviews bonitos o si no aparecerá una Saria algún día en su casa y se robara todo el helado :3**


	2. Al bar! :D

**- WHEEEEEEEE, -Para de correr por toda la pieza en un momento-, ejem… perdonen.. estaba viendo videos graciosos y dementes por ahí a ver si se me ocurría algo XD, sigo esta historia por que al parecer les gustaron mi chistes de mala calidad XD, ahora como buena mala comediante que soy, a contestar reviews: **

**Lupe: Ya me das ideas cuidado… provocaras la locura de la autora y ella mandara a su fiel sirvienta Saria y te robara tu helado, talvez no… en la escuela voy a hacer helado sin refrigerador, que coincidencia… es un experimento… me pregunto si el helado puede explotar ¬¬ gracias Lupe y recuerda: Nunca contrates Eggman para cantar.. Hubieras leído la Eggman a la Barney XD, la iba a poner pero.. hay un fic llamado tonterías de Nintendo que ya esta con Barney adentro, yo quería suspenso **

**Darkiz: Otra de mis fieles lectoras… tengo que hacer que más personas lean esto.. y tu ya dijiste que te mataba de suspenso en la bio, búscate líneas niña o, Broma otra vez XD, ahora te cumpliré un deseo… seguir mi fic! XD**

**Griffmoon: Me alegra que Saria haya agradado, de hecho a mi igual no me gustan los fan characters cuando hacen esa cosa de casarse con un original, lo encuentro deschavetado.. lo de las parejas esta bien… pero casarse eso ya es loco oO, Saria no es acuario lo siento, creo que es de mi mismo signo… géminis.. ósea tengo mi lado demente y mi lado no demente , Saria en realidad sabe que hace pero.. a veces se le olvida como lo hace y hace cualquier cuestión Oó, gracias por tu review nwn**

**Recuerden esta niña que escribe (ósea yo XD) no tiene derechos de autora sobre los personajes de SEGA, Ósea Sonic y sirvientes… oh… ósea Sonic y compañía…**

**Solo Saria y Metal Sonic (a la cyborg conste) son de mi propiedad así que tengo todos los derechos de autora sobre Saria… y la mitad metálico por ser el concepto original de SEGA…**

**Locuras Robóticas – Capitulo 2: AL BAR:D**

- Mechas..

- No ese no… Kiba?

- Tampoco.. que tal eh… Nataly…

- Estas loca ¬¬… Sonic?

- Shadow, Tails, Knuckles?... mi cerebro se quema X.X – Se cae –

M.S: Por que se debe registrar un nuevo nombre?

Amy: Aunque lo hayas hecho un cyborg, sigue con ese idioma robotico…

Saria: Tenemos que enseñarle a hablar normal, - saca un diccionario en japonés -. Metaru?

Amy: Es un nombre extraño… pero funcionara

Saria: Registra ese nombre en tu cabeza metal- real!

Metaru: Nombre registrado…

Amy: Tienes un disco con palabras normales para ponerselas?… si lo vamos a usar.. tiene que actuar normal..

Saria: Aquí tengo uno – Le mete el disco por la boca a Metaru –

Metaru: OBSTRUCCION EN LA CABINA BUCAL!

Amy: Saria, simplemente hubieras podido ponerle el disco en el pecho y se lo instala ¬o¬

Saria: O si… verdad – Le saca el disco de la boca –

Amy: Mejor lo hago yo… - Le arrebata el disco –

Metaru: - Recibe la información del disco – Nuevo idioma aprendido.. hay un archivo nuevo llamado STARFOX ASSAULT. EXE, desea abrir?

Amy: Por que el disco tiene un juego?

Saria: U , esquee… un día andaba jugando con una chaos emerald y se abrió un portal hacía un tienda de juegos y lo compre aprovechando los descuentos…

Amy: Ahora Metaru.. nos debes ayudar en un pequeño plan… solo pasa todo el día conmigo y con tu nuevo conocimiento e idioma contestaras lo que te pregunten a ti, di que eres mi novio OK?

Metaru: Claro.

Saria: FUNCIONA T-T, estoy orgullosa de mi misma!

Amy: Ahora vamonos.. hoy día siempre nos juntamos para planear el paseo del día..

Saria y Amy con su nueva invención Metaru se fueron corriendo, para ir… a la tienda de helados! Y se compraron 3 helados de frutilla..

Amy: Metaru es tolerante al helado?

Saria: Le agregue todas las emociones y sentidos, menos el dolor y la tristeza además su estomago hecho por mi acepta la comida…

Metaru: Esto esta dulce…

Amy: Vamonos!

Después se fueron corriendo otra vez para ver a los demás frente a casa de Tails…

Tails: Al fin llegaron!

Saria: Perdón nos atrasamos

Sonic: Quien es el chico que tienen ahí atrás?

Amy: Es mi novio, Metaru…

Sonic: - Medio sorprendido – tu.. noviii..oo?

Cream: Quien dijo novio!

Rouge: Cream espera!

Shadow: No me digan que la loca rosada se consiguió pareja…

Amy: LOCA ROSADA! – Saca su piko piko hammer –

Saria: -Se pone entremedio- Amy… por que no les presentas a Metaru?... _Agradéceme que te salve la vida Shadow…_

Shadow: _No necesitaba que lo hicieras…_

Saria: - Le pega una patada en el lugar prohibido- Te pasa por terco ¬O¬

Shadow: Auch… malvada… - Se cae –

Saria: Sabia que Shadow tenía un parte débil D aunque no se le note…

Rouge: Saria… que le hiciste a Shadow? O.o

Saria: Yo?.. nada… no te preocupes… yo lo arrastro adentro --U

Shadow: _Rayos.. –_

Después de un largo dolor… Shadow se recupera y justo cuando Amy estaba presentando..

Amy: Bueno.. espero que no les moleste que haya traído a Metaru conmigo.. es que quería presentárselos..

Metaru: U Hola..

Tails: No se supone que a ti te gustaba Sonic ¬¬…

Amy: Si… pero como el le parecía disgustar… me puse a pensar y me encontré con Metaru.. y nos llevamos tan bien que nos hicimos novios, cierto?.. ¬¬

Metaru: Tiene razón…

Rouge: Bueno.. Knuckles aun no ha llegado a si que… comencemos con el tema.. es una invitación al nuevo bar de club Rouge.. solo los mayores de 14 pueden ir…

Knuckles: Como que no he llegado ¬¬ - Tenía a Rouge en su cabeza –

Rouge: Estabas tan cómodo de silla que se me olvido que estabas aquí … así y también invite a los Babylon Rogues, aceptaron con gusto…

Knuckles: Invitaste al pajarraco ese!

Rouge: Iba invitar a Big para que les hiciera compañía a los demás… pero no lo encontré

Shadow: Nadie sabe donde esta…

Saria: Nadie…

- Flashback –

_Saria: Sabes Shadow, ese tipo Big me tiene harta.._

_Shadow: Y esta ese gato de ----,y su rana estupida…_

_Saria: Tienes tu pistola..?_

_Shadow: Siempre la tengo… estas pensando lo mismo que yo ¬¬?_

_Saria: Seh…_

_Los 2 en coro: A MATARLO!_

_Big: o.o, Froogy?_

- Fin flashback –

Rouge: Estén todos mañana en la noche, y lleven almohadas, por que talvez se queden dormidos ahí… ahora que lo pienso… llamare a Chris para que acompañe a Amy y los demás…

Cream: Señorita Rouge… el señor Chris no esta por que se fue de vacaciones…._permanentes ¬¬_

- Flashback –

Sonic, Cream, Amy y Knuckles pasean por ahí, y justo en ese momento un niño rancio atrapa a Sonic por atrás…

-Sonic tanto tiempo sin verte!

Sonic: Chaos control! – Se transforma en Super Sonic-, siente mi poder cabro de mier— "Los guiones son para evitar malas palabras"

Knuckles empieza a golpearlo, Amy lo golpea con el piko piko hammer y Cream pelea con Cheese

Después de eso…

Amy: Creo que lo matamos…o.o

Sonic: Pues hagamos una fiesta!

Todos: WHEEEEEEEEEE!

- Fin flashback-

Rouge: Bueno… entonces se quedaran solos

Amy: No importa, yo pasare una buena noche con Metaru - Le da un beso en la mejilla-

En este movimiento Sonic casi se abalanza sobre Metaru en un movimiento de celos, pero fue detenido por Saria y Knuckles que justo estaban atrás de el

Knuckles: Ostia… Sonic cálmate que te pasa?

Sonic: Nada Knuckles, nada…

Tails: ¬¬… puedo hablar con Sonic… a solas ¬¬?

Rouge: Para que ¬¬

Tails: Solo para hablar algo sobre su………………………helado que se derrite Oo

Rouge: …………… esta bien

**Autora: Así termina este capitulo no tan demente de esta historia demente, espero que les haya sacado una risa, no eh seguido ni una historia en un tiempo… tengo que seguir la bio --, pero por ahora creo que esto es decente… así que esperen y verán XD, gracias a todos ustedes personas que la mayoría no conozco por su agradable review… ahora permiso seguiré gritando alrededor de la pieza diciendo : WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Good bye you people! And give me a nice review nwn **


	3. Alza tu cerveza!

**-Hellou!... Como eh cumplido en seguir la bio, sigamos con mi historia demente! WHEEEEEEE, a contestar mis lindos reviews nwn, hoy ando de buen humor por que comí mucho! La comida me llama! Pasteles! Pasteles por todos lados!**

**Lupe: Gracias, pero… si Lupe apareciera pasaría esto:**

**1) Me estaría robando derechos de Autora y me mandarían a la cárcel XD y si lo hacen no podría seguir la historia**

**2) La historia se volvería media pervertida y tendría que darle de rating Mature… y eso es algo que no quiero que pase **

**Yo igual me puse feliz con la muerte de Big, WHEEEEEEEE!... muere gato! Blaze te ha remplazado! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Griffmoon: No sabes el gran poder que haz desatado! Ahora ese poder se escribirá en el fic MWAHAHAHAHAHA, Ya era hora de la diversión!**

**Ahora si mas preámbulos… fear of the demency!**

**Locuras Robóticas – Capitulo 3: Alza tu cerveza!...**

- Te gusta Amy ¬¬

- Que no..

- Que si

- Que no

- Que si

- Que no

- Que si

- Que si

Tails: Ja! Lo dijiste! Te gusta Amy! – Empieza a delirar y a bailar por todos lados –

Sonic: Maldición --

Tails: Te la robaron! Wheeee!

Sonic: Maldito tipo ese Metaru ¬¬

Tails: Por que no lo tratas de asesinar?

Sonic: - Saca una pistola –

Tails: De donde sacaste eso ¬¬

Sonic: Esto?... por alguna razón que yo desconozco la encontré en la calle…

Tails: Bueno planea tu venganza… después de que vengas del bar te vienes… yo me tengo que ir..

Mientras…

Shadow: No encuentro mi pistola!

Saria: Eso te pasa por llevarla escondida en tus espinas todo el tiempo ¬¬

Amy: _Saria.. no crees que Sonic ya esta MUY celoso?_

Saria: _No se.._

Shadow: De que hablan? ¬¬

Saria: Ehh… Etoo…… de cosas de mujeres y si tratas de oír te juro que te pego de nuevo ahí ¬¬

Shadow: OO yo me voy… total no creo que yo quede emborrachado… por que yo soy the ultimate life form!

Mucho rato después…

Shadow: Alza tu cerveza!

Saria: Brinda por la libertad!

Sonic: Ven y vente de fiesta!

Coro: QUE EL INFIERNO ES ESTE BAR!

Los tres estaban abrazados todos emborrachados, y caen al suelo con las cervezas

Jet: Comadre!

Wave: Compadre!

Storm: Esta es la física de la cerveza, 10 miligramos de… ((N.A : Storm se vuelve inteligente emborrachado OO O..M..F..G))

Omega: - Vestido de camarero – Aquí esta su orden señor Knuckles

Knuckles: Gracias Tio..

Rouge: No se supone que deberías estar cuidando esa cuestión de la Master emerald?

Knuckles: Quien es Master Emerald?

Sonic: Saquen sus micrófonos!

Saria y Shadow sacan unos micrófonos de la nada

Coro: ¡¡Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad

ven y vente de fiesta,

y a la muerte en burla hallaras!

¡¡Alza tu cerveza, brinda por la libertad

y que el cielo se espere,

pues el infierno es este bar!

Sonic, Saria y Shadow ((Por que todos con S S)) empiezan de nuevo el karaoke con las copas de cerveza

Sonic: Oigan muchachos, yo tengo que ir a un asunto… ustedes sigan y llamen a un amiguito por ahí… Knuckles vente a cantar po" niño!

Después están Knuckles, Saria y Shadow cantando su cancioncita

Wave: Me gusta el vino, por el vino es weno!

Mientras:

Amy: Metaru, siento mi alarma de que viene un Sonic… haz como si me maltrataras

Exactamente aparece Sonic ((Confíen en el sexto sentido de Amy!))

Amy: Sonic, sálvame!

Sonic: -Saca una pistola y le dispara a Metaru – Ya estas a salvo…

Amy: - Lo abraza- Sonic! Por que viniste?

Sonic: Me dio celos… y quería decirte que yo te quiero ((Confeso tan rápido Oo, la cerveza hace efecto) ((Aquí imagínense una escena con circulitos rosados al anime y pónganle un musiquita romántica por ahí))

Metaru: Wow, era hora… pensaba que el plan no funcionaria

Sonic: Plan! Ósea yo… que… awwww! –cae desmayado-

Amy: - Retirando la pierna del cuerpo de Sonic y lo atrapa – Menos mal que Saria me dijo la parte débil de Shadow… es bastante útil… Metaru.. por favor anda a buscar a Saria.. yo me voy a llevar a Sonic para un asunto privado adiós! – Se va –

((No, no le hizo lo que ustedes piensan… solo le dio… uno que otro besito U XD))

A la mañana siguiente…

Rouge: Wow… que… QUE HAGO AL LADO DE KNUCKLES! WTF!

Saria: Que pacho?

Knuckles: Master emerald……… - Aun durmiendo –

Shadow: Que onda, que andábamos haciendo?

Jet: Ni idea…

Wave: Vamonos…

Storm: A donde?

Jet: Solo vamonos ¬¬

- Metaru entra al bar-

Metaru: Que paso aquí?

Saria: Larga historia, que te paso en el pecho?

Metaru: La broma funciono… pero creo que Sonic me quiso matar

Pero de repente un grito hizo ver a todos a través de las ventanas…era Sonic entrando en el bar… y Amy toda muerta de la risa atrás..

-Se acerca corriendo a Metaru –

Sonic: TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Metaru: Ejemm… Hola U

Sonic: Maldito… sabía que te había visto antes… Metal Sonic!

Todos: Que!

En este momento Saria y Amy tienen que contar todo el plan, no les cayo mal, mas bien todos se rieron…

Jet: No puedo creer que hayas caído en esa!

Shadow: Tonto de primera

Knuckles: Ni yo caigo en eso…

Rouge: Debo admitirlo, Sonic eres un idiota!

Todos se rieron de Sonic hasta que entra Tails…

Tails: Oí todo desde donde venía… enserio Metaru es Metal Sonic?

Saria: Obvio!

Metaru: Perdonan, pero.. alguno de ustedes podría arreglarme… me carga tener hoyos en mi pecho --

Saria: Tengo una mejor idea, vamonos Tails! – Se lleva corriendo a Metaru y a Tails –

Todos: OOU

Shadow: Quizás que harán…

Después de mucho rato…

Tails: Ha sido difícil…

Saria: Pero lo hemos logrado! nwn

Tails: Vamos Metaru muévete…

El erizo abre sus ojos, se levanta de la camilla, se siente cansado.. algo que nunca había sentido… ya no sentía el metal en su interior… acaso.. era solo carne?

Tails: Hicimos un ser de carne y hueso! Estoy orgulloso! TT

Saria: Yo aun más!

Metaru: Soy real?... en realidad?... no mas disco de memoria y esas tonteras?

Saria: Tails hizo los detalles que te hacen macho… yo desgraciadamente tuve que poner el cerebro… da asco

Así… Metaru es real, Sonic sigue escapando de Amy… y procuro nunca más tomar cerveza… también le devolvió la pistola a Shadow y Shadow trato de asesinar a Sonic… pero después fueron a comprar helado y se resolvió todo! Fin!

**Autora: La primera historia de Locuras Robóticas terminada! Con delirios y todo, nuestra siguiente historia será igual de delirante sigan leyendo! Y recuerden dejen un review bonito si no Saria ira a la casa de ustedes y se robara su helado! WHEEEE! Goodbye People!**

**Ya se me olvidan copyrights Estribillo e idea de alza t cerveza © La posada de los muertos canción del mago de oz y los personajes menos Saria y Metaru © SEGA **


	4. Devuelveme mi dinero!

**Autora: Hello! Aquí seguiré con la siguiente historia de locuras robóticas nn, esta es dedicada a Lupe y Kimera por decirme que la siguiera pronto cuando ya decía no… pero con mi nueva mente demente, contestare reviews n/n:**

**Griffmoon: Gracias, la idea es morirse de la risa o tu misma expresión "kque de la risa" muchas gracias nn, nunca eh escuchado curao manejo mejor… aunque se la hubiera aplicado a los babylon rogues por que ellos conducen extreme-gear y la ley dice "no tome si conduce extreme-gear" XDDD, no te preocupes por Sonic… el nunca cumple cualquier cosa que dice normalmente… pero Shadow tomara su venganza pronto U, si se que el final quedo extraño por ser medio… serio… pero fue por un error que metí y no se me ocurrió como sacarlo, me alegro que te allá gustado nn**

**Lupe: Ves yo te dije que si yo agregaba a Lupe abría pervert ¬¬, y eso es algo que no quiero (Extremadamente claro, por que con lo que paso con Shadow en el otro cap nñ) y como yo te conozco medio más o menos tu eres re perv… extremadamente perv así que no, lo de la triple S fue alto delirio… fue por que andaba escuchando la canción y la cantaba a todo volumen nñ (con la puerta cerrada por lo menos) y esas cosas que salen de mi cabeza se escriben… y lo de las chaos emeralds… por favor no pienses en perv --U, lo de las emeralds creo que si se meten al cuerpo… pero la pistola no… así que, que mejor lugar para guardarla que en las espinas nnU, gracias por tu review.**

**Kimera: Como que te robe TUS canciones.. tu solo me las dijiste y tu nunca las usaste así que, que hago yo, las uso!... hace tiempo que no me dejas en review niña ¬¬… bueno y te respondere lo que preguntaste en el msn de por que Knuckles tenía acento español y eso era por que cuando el toma se vuelve español entendí? nñ, y si quieres que Kazumi aparezca tendríamos que tocar algunos términos de demencia y tendrías que darme ideas de que tipo de cosas haría ella en el fic, y no me gano tantos fans… no son TANTOS lectores pero son suficientes para mi… **

**Y con eso estoy lista… si alguno tiene alguna idea que quiera que yo ponga en el fic solo tienen que hablarme por msn… pero me tendrían que preguntar de alguna forma cual es mi msn ¬¬… **

**Bueno sin más rodeos… la segunda historia participante toce digo… eh… entrante de locuras robóticas!**

**Capitulo 4: Devuélveme mi dinero!**

Habían pasado 2 días después de la "pequeña" broma que le hicieron a Sonic… pero ahora todos… eh… Sonic y… eh.. aliados?... sirvientes? (esperen eso ya lo dije ¬¬) eh… amigos.. si era eso…, tenían otro problema en sus pies… digo.. manos.

- Devuélveme el dinero que me debes equidna de mier--!

- Te dije que te lo devolvería en una semana más!

Efectivamente era Rouge persiguiendo a Knuckles por un problema "económico"…

Tails: Creo que no debimos decirle a Knuckles que le pidiera dinero a Rouge ayer en el casino oo

Amy: Cierto…

Rouge: MALDITO! DEVUELVEME MI DINERO!

Knuckles: Te dije que te lo devuelvo después nñ

Sonic: Por que Knuckles siempre se tiene que ir a las apuestas uu

Shadow: Yo siempre la gano ¬¬ pero el siempre pierde

Cream: Eh… señor Shadow pero no se supone que usted gana las apuestas por amenazara los jugadores o.o?

Shadow: Cállate Cream ¬¬, eh… eso es mentira ella esta solo delirando ¬¬

Saria: Como si alguien te creyera ¬¬

Shadow: - Golpea a Saria en la cabeza con una emerald – eso es por lo de la otra vez ¬¬

Saria: Maldito erizo de ---- TTTT

Shadow: Te hubiera disparado con la pistola si la tuviera a mano… pero se la preste a un amigo blanco que si no aparece en 5 segundos le pateo el trasero ¬¬

De repente aparece un erizo blanco con cabello de pulpo (mister Octopushead XD) corriendo…

- Perdón… es que tuve que viajar por el tiempo una vez más por un asuntito importante

Shadow: A la horita que llegas Silver

Sonic: Llego de nuevo el chico pulpo…

Silver: DEJA DE DECIRME CHICO PULPO! Òó

Tails: Pero es que tiene razón uu tu pelo parece un pulpo…

(N.A : Esta idea la a dado Tete-chin con un pequeño bosquejo que ella hizo así que la idea y el nombre Mrs. Octopushead es © de ella (Tete-chin))

Saria: Que haces aquí? Y por que Shadow te presto su arma ¬¬?

Silver: Bueno… un tipo me andaba molestando re-arto y le pedí a Shadow que me prestara su arma… y… bueno después se la pase a Mephiles para que lo matara por mí…

Saria: Y desde cuando haces tratos con Mephiles ¬¬

Silver: El quería matar a alguien y dijo que me estrangularía si no le decía alguien a quien matar… así que se me ocurrió el tipo ese y el me pidió una pistola y ahí llega Shadow a todo el cuento.

Sonic: Que bonita historia chico pulpo nn

Silver: Que me dejes de decir chico pulpo ¬¬!

- De repente Knuckles se va en otra dirección y Rouge después de un rato se da cuenta que no esta-

Rouge: Maldito equidna, nunca me va devolver mi dinero TT

Saria: Si tuviéramos un robot que nos ayudara… Metaru me hace el trabajo de limpieza de la casa nn

Sonic: Es tu mucama o que?

Rouge:…… Eso es! –Toma a Saria de un brazo y se la lleva como los monitos del anime colgando hacía algún lugar –

Todos: ooU

Rouge se lleva a Saria frente al laboratorio secreto de Eggman y al frente decía lo siguiente:

Laboratorio secreto de Eggman, no entrar por su propio riesgo

Saria: Para que me llevaste aquí?

Rouge: Quiero que saquemos a un robot llamado Metal Knuckles y que lo reactives…

Saria: Esta bien ((N.A: Saria es solo la reparadora, ella no toma protagonismo ni nada))

Las 2 entraron por la puerta que decía "entre por aquí", en los alrededores habían un montón de robots descontinuados entre ellos Metal Knuckles..

Rouge: Ese es el ro…

- Saria sale corriendo, rompe el cristal y abraza el robot –

- Que cute! Que hermoso metal, que bello diseño, wow que largas garras serán de doble navaja?

De repente suena una alarma y desde un robot gigante se ve una figura.

Saria: Eggman!

Rouge: No esa figura no puede ser Eggman… es demasiado flaca..

La figura baja y ES Eggman..

Rouge: Es Eggman? Fue al gimnasio o que óò, esto es traumante

Saria: X.X

Eggman: Que, acaso nadie le gusta mi nueva figura –Hace pose de musculoso de la playa-

Rouge: Que traumante óò, bueno… Saria toma el robot y ahora a la cuenta de tres.. 1…3 CORRE!

Las 2 salen corriendo disparadas… y Eggman se queda mirando…

Eggman: Que… o.o, acaso mi bigote esta muy despeinado?

((Esta parte esta basada en la reacción de la Autora cuando vio al Eggman del next-gen))

Rouge y Saria llegan al desordenado departamento de Rouge y como ustedes esperan hicieron una pequeña charla.

Saria: Quieres Robot, cyborg o casi real, el robot es el mas barato

Rouge: Mira quiero que sea un robot reactivado y con mente propia... nos tiene que ayudar en mi plan creado para que Knuckles vea que si no me paga sufrira las consecuencias : D

Después empezaron la mini-operación probando la mente de Metal Knuckles...

1er intento:

-Prenden a M.K-

-Rouge, yo soy tu padre!

Rouge: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, esperen… como el es mi padre si yo soy una murcielaga ¬¬

2do intento:

- I finally found it the iblis trigger

Saria: Le copiaste la frase a Silver cuando confundió a Sonic con una banana… ¬¬

Intento numero 340:

- Se ha entrado al sistema libre… que hacen los 2 usuarios en el piso…

Rouge: Al fin!

Saria: Esta bien… ahora dinos tú preciado plan ¬¬

Mientras tanto… afuera del edificio…

Silver: Solo las veo a las 2 hablando con un robot raro!

Y como ustedes pensaran, estaban Sonic, Shadow y Tails junto muchas sillas y mesas levantando a Silver para que espiara a Rouge y Saria…

Shadow: Salgan de encima, me voy con un chaos control y se caen todos ¬¬

Sonic: Claro tu te quejas, yo soy la base!

Tails: Déjense de pelear, que yo ando sujetando a Silver ¬¬

Silver: Oye! Yo no peso tanto… más o menos peso lo mismo que Sonic y Shadow ¬¬

Shadow: Ese faker me copio el peso primero ¬¬

Sonic: Mentira!

Con tanta discusión, Sonic y Shadow se soltaron y Tails y Silver caen encima de ellos, las sillas se rompen junto las mesas y como se dice "dejaron la escoba"

Silver: o.o Etoo…. Yo no fui! - Se va corriendo –

Sonic: El chico pulpo nos dejo botados…

Mientras Sonic dijo esto, Tails y Shadow también se fueron..

Sonic: Me dejaron solito TT

**Autora: Así termina el primer cap de la segunda historia de locuras robóticas! Espero que halla sido tan gracioso como los anteriores nn, gracias a todos lo que están leyendo esto y que me dejaron un lindo review, pero recuerden… si me dejan un review malo, Saria ira y les robara su helado así que cuidado con sus palabras, después seguiré la historia n n entreténganse con esto.**

**Good bye you people! **


	5. OMFG es la omochaogun!

**Autora: Hello, lectores nn… se que me vieron hace poco comentando en el historia de Kimera… bueno si preguntan por que el capi de ultima hora nñ bueno fue por lo siguiente:**

**- Su querida (XD) Autora acaba de leer la historia de Kimera y ella chateaba con la misma en el mismo (misma y mismo Oo) momento…**

**Saria (esta es la autora con su nick XD): Esta bonita… pero.. Yo la hubiera hecho de otra manera – Empieza a planear- si quieres escribo una historia igual a la tuya pero como yo hubiera hecho XD**

**Kimera: ……….ok**

**- Rato después –**

**Saria: Termine..  
**

**Kimera: Mi quiere leer (En realidad no me acuerdo que dijo XD)**

- Saria le pasa la historia a Kimera y ella termina de leer-

**Saria: En realidad no soy muy buena para lo romántico ..U**

Kimera: ESTA HERMOSA! Tienes que ponerla en FF TT

Saria: Prefiero que la pongas tú, total es inspirada de tu historia o.o

- Termina la conversación –

**Autora: Esta conversación no es exactamente lo que dijimos… solo lo que me acordaba nñ… y con la memoria que tengo… esto no es nada de lo exacto que dijimos.. Que da bueno por razones de este dialogo les contestare los reviews un poco más corto que siempre , pero esperen solo tengo 2 reviews o.o:**

**Kimera: Entonces en tu caso… Saria se robara….tus berlines (OMFG los berlines!) aunque no creo que tengas siempre en tu casa… así que si no hay berlines… te robaremos eh… tus verduras? XD, si revelas el verdadero nombre de la no gran "autora" sufrirás horribles consecuencias O (Como la que implica que la Autora llame a los tres seres más malvados del planeta para que vayan a destruir tu refrigerador (Estos seres son Dark Sonic, Mephiles y Eruda XD quienes pensaban que eran o.o) y si sacare ideas de nuestras muy filosóficas charlas por el MSN XD**

**Griffmoon: Me han dicho demente pero nunca loca gracias, el Eggman es real OO anda a ver unos videos del Sonic the hedgehog next-gen y tráumate XD, corrección a Saria y a Rouge estaban espiando por razones que desconozco Amy no apareció en el cap oo… yo igual me pregunto que andaban haciendo ahí oO**

Silver: Les íbamos a preguntar una dirección ¬¬  
Autora: Y por que no tocaron la puerta ¬.¬?  
Silver: Había una puerta Oo?

Lado oscuramente pervertido ¬.¬ mmm… el Sonic Spain me hace mal.. Adiós!

**Ahora people aquí sigue Locuras robóticas D disfrútenlo!**

Capitulo 5: OMFG es la omochao-gun!

(N.A: Este es el titulo más estupido que eh puesto OoU)

- Que fue ese ruido S

- Fueron los pájaros de aquí… siempre que empiezan a cantar rompen todo nnU

Rouge: Bueno mira… yo pienso que podríamos robar su master emerald y romperla… y después la unimos para que yo me la quede como pago 

Saria: No yo pienso en algo mucho mejor D

- Rato después –

Rouge: Se puede saber, QUE HAGO COLGADA FRENTE A UN ABISMO DE NAVAJAS DE LA MUERTE?

Saria: Metal Knuckles ya fue a robar la master emerald, después la colgaremos igual que tu, haremos una grabación a Knuckles diciendo que le hemos robado su preciada Master Emerald y a Rouge the bat… si te elige a ti, la master emerald esta a salvo… ya que puse un trampolín abajo

Rouge: Y como tienes tanto tiempo para hacer estas cosas..

Saria: Internet!

- Llega Metal Knuckles –

M.K : Se ha traído la Master emerald…

Saria: Bien, cuélgala haya…

Rouge: Me aburro aquí ¬¬… cuanto tiempo pasare colgada?

Saria: Ahora hagamos la grabación…

- Mientras –

Silver: No menos esa arma OO!

Sonic: No te referirás a la…

- Shadow saca una pistola -

Sonic y Silver: OMFGWTFBBQ ES LA OMOCHAO-GUN!

Shadow: Y si no me devuelven mis berlines les disparare con esta pistola ¬¬

- Sonic y Silver sacan unos sacos de papas de la nada y los abren, adentro había un montón de berlines -

Sonic: No nos dispares con la omochao-gun óò!

Shadow: ¬¬ falta el helado…

- Silver andaba comiendo helado de piña en ese momento –

Silver: Este me lo compre yo con mi plata , la que te robo tu helado fue Saria, ella es la fanática del helado O

Shadow: De paso saldare unos cuentas (Carga la omochao-gun)

Saria: Me llamaron?

Sonic: De donde apareciste? Oo

Saria: Por alguna razón que desconozco camine 10 pasos y llegue hasta aquí o.o

Shadow: Devuélveme mi helado! ¬¬

Saria: nnU esto se puede discutir tranquilamente

- Shadow le empieza a disparar a Saria con la omochao-gun –

- No, maldita omochao-gun! TT!

- Y así Saria tuve que devolverle su helado a Shadow-

-La de la idea fue Rouge, se Empezó a morir de calor y me mando a robar helado, y como todos saben tu helado es el más preciado de todos nñU

Shadow: Donde esta esa Bat? – Carga otra vez la omochao-gun -

Mientras-

Rouge: Helado nwn

M.K: El mensaje esta listo para enviar

Rouge: Pues mándalo…

Metal Knuckles saca un misil de la nada y adiere el video adentro, después la lanza a angel island-

Mientras…

Knuckles: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MASTER EMERALD! TTTT POR QUE A MI!

- Le llega un misil en la cabeza (El misil era de juguete XD)

Empieza la grabación…

Metal Knuckles: Me eh venido a vengar y eh comenzado con tu novia y tu joya tan preciada… ven al valle verde (Que original XD) y si quieres salvar a la chica tienes que traer helado de vainilla y si quieres salvar la joya tienes que traer la siguiente cantidad de dinero: (Aquí se dice el dinero pero no se si usan dólares o rings oo bueno la cuestión es que hay mucho dinero)

Knuckles: OMFG – Saca un saco de papas-

- Knuckles se va corriendo a valle verde –

Knuckles: Por favor devuélveme a Master emerald! – Abre el saco de papas y saca un montón de dinero-

Saria: Otra vez aparecí de la nada, gracias por tu aporte nwn – toma el dinero de Knuckles –

Rouge : Dinero!- se safa de la cuerda y se va volando feliz con el saco – nwn

Saria: Suelta la master emerald Metal.

- Metal Knuckles desata la master emerald y se la da a Knuckles –

Knuckles: MASTER EMERALD! TOT TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO!

- Derrepente Rouge vuelve… y estaba siendo perseguida por… Shadow y la omochao-gun! OO-

Shadow: Ya veras que te pasa por robarte mi helado! ¬¬

Rouge: Pero tenía caleta de calor! 

Saria: Ganar el dinero de Rouge fue bastante fácil o.o...

- De repente llegan Silver y Sonic –

Silver: Que paso aquí – Sigue comiendo helado-

- Saria lo mira con cara de hambre –

Sonic: oo Silver… corre…

Y como ustedes pensaron Saria empezó a seguir a Silver por el helado XD

Saria: Heladito! nwn

Silver: MI HELADO! 

Sonic: Soy el único que no esta persiguiendo a alguien aquí? O.o

Knuckles: Te extrañe tanto master emerald TT..

Sonic: Mi teoría esta comprobada… Knuckles es un idiota

Knuckles: Que dijiste?

- Knuckles empieza a seguir a Sonic -

Sonic: Esto me pasa por tener mi boca tan abierta ¬¬

Rouge: ALTO!

- Todos paran de correr –

Rouge: Bueno… por que no vamos a comer helado todos a mi casa..

Sonic: Tu invitas?

Rouge: Seh TT

-Todos se van corriendo a casa de Rouge diciendo WHEEEEEEE!-

Rouge: Este es el precio por parar una pelea..

- Mientras todos se iban la omochao-gun fue dejada en el camino –

Rouge: Que es esto?

- El arma se carga -

- Mwahahaha…. D venganza..

**Autora: Así termina este capitulo de locuras robóticas y también nuestra segunda historia… se que es corta pero no se me ocurría nada más nñ. **

**Se que este no es tan gracioso como los anteriores… pero la única demencia que tenía a mano era la de la omochao-gun… y ustedes capaz que vayan decir "y a la niña dale con el helado ¬¬" el helado es bueno! **

Good bye you people

Y recuerden… solo Saria Darklindale es de mi propiedad… los demás son pertenecientes a sus respectivos autores…

Y recuerden… dejen un review bonito si no Saria ire a la casa de ustedes y se robara el helado y los berlines D


	6. Inocente helado! TT

**Autora: Hello people!, acabo de volver de mi vicio de dibujante… pero se me acabo la inspiración para un dibujo ..U, así que gastemos inspiración en otra cosa!, y que mejor cosa que locuras robóticas… de paso me escapo de mi pesadilla ..U (Mi hermano puso la película de Bob esponja otra vez… de las 1000 veces que la ha puesto ¬¬, agradezco que no ve Barney...) ahora a responder reviews**

Griffmoon: Niña! Ya extrañaba tus graciosos reviews XD (Me matan de la risa y de paso me dan ideas XD) deberías guardarte las ideas si no yo te las robare en un tiempo más, cosa que no quiero que pase… Knuckles prefiere a la master emerald que Rouge uu pero el me estaba aquí apuntando con un pistola y dijo que me iba a disparar si ponía que le gustaba Rouge uu..

Knux: No es cierto ¬¬!  


**- Si es cierto y tengo pruebas ¬¬**

**Knux: Como cuales ¬¬?**

**  
- Le muestra una foto de Knux con la pistola de Shadow y le esta apuntando a la "querida" autora- ves?**

**  
Knux: ¬/¬ bueno… yo me …voy.. tengo que cuidar la Master emerald..**

**  
Shadow: Todos me roban mi pistolita TT**

**  
- Y de donde apareciste tu? S**

**Shadow: No me preguntes que ni yo se o.o**

- Bueno te quedas para los comentarios del capitulo! XD – Atrapa a Shadow en un "saco de papas"-  


**Shadow: Esta loca! Sáquenme de aquí!**

Autora: El saco de papas nunca falla! BD

- Knux se va-

Autora: Bueno aquí seguimos con la ultima historia de locuras robóticas pero no se preocupen cuando este terminada que hay un capitulo extra después así que sigan leyendo nn

Capitulo 6: Inocente helado! XD

- NOOOOO!!! Menos eso!!! OO

- Vamos Sonic nWn es solo agua.

-- Todos se encuentran en una playa --

Tails: Oye Knuckles haz visto a Rouge?

Knuckles: Dijo que se iba a poner el traje baño en las casas para cambiarse de allá… aunque creo que se anda demorando mucho o.o

Tails: Quien sabe..

-- De repente aparece Rouge corriendo con su traje baño en cámara lenta y de musiquita de fondo la de los guardianes de la bahía XD--

Knuckles: -- Sangrando de nariz— oo

Tails: -Se tapa los ojos- estoy muy joven para esto, estoy muy joven para esto .

Saria: Rouge hay niños aquí!... tu y tus traje baños que no tapan casi nada ¬¬..

Amy: _Talvez si me pusiera uno de esos impresiono a Sonic ¬¬.._

Rouge: No es mi culpa que yo tengo ciertos gustos de traje baño ¬¬.. Que le paso a Knuckles?

Amy: Creo que se desmayo… por la sangre de nariz..

Knuckles: ... – Sigue con sangre de nariz-

- Shadow aparece de la nada-

Shadow: Que le paso al cabeza dura?

Saria: No se.. Por que le abra pasado.. o.o

-- En la mente de Knuckles se empiezan a pensar cosas muy pero muy oscuras o.o-

**Autora: Si solté a Shadow ¬¬… el sonic spain me hace mal… eso me pasa por estar alrededor de pervs..**

Amy: Rouge..

Rouge: mmm?

Amy: Cuantos tienes de esos?

Rouge: Como unos 10 creo o.o

Amy: Me prestas uno después ¬¬?

-- Cream aparece de la nada--

Cream: Por que quiere uno de los traje baños de la señorita Rouge?

Amy: Asuntos… personales ¬¬…

Shadow: Cream.. Como sobrevives a este contenido explicito sin taparte los ojos? ¬¬

Cream: Mi madre a veces deja la puerta abierta o.o

Saria: Cream!... deberías evitar estar con tu madre un poco ¬¬

**Autora: Me hace MUY mal el Sonic Spain ¬¬..**

Silver: Que esta haciendo Sonic ¬¬?

Amy: Sigue peleando con el agua ¬¬

Sonic: Estupida agua! No me vencerás – Pose de kung-fu –

-- Derrepente las olas traen un "peluche" con apariencia a Tails --

Saria: Que es eso o.o?

Tails: Peluche nWn! – Se va corriendo a abrazar el peluche-

Shadow: No otro demente más ¬¬…

Sonic: Esa cosa OO!

Amy: Que pasa Sonikku?

Sonic: Esa COSA trato de matarme una vez ¬¬..

Amy: ay Sonic.. Creo que estas viendo muchas películas de terror

Silver: El se queda como a las 4:00 de la mañana viéndolas ¬¬..

Sonic: Cállate chico pulpo! ¬¬

Silver: que… no… me..Digas.. Chico.. PULPO! ¬¬ - Empieza a perseguir a Sonic con la pistola de Shadow-

Shadow: Pistolita TTTT

- Saria aparece con un helado-

Sonic: Espérate chico pulpo!.. Ella esta apunto de comer ese inocente helado! ÓÒ

Silver: No te lo comas! Es inocente!! TTTT

**Autora: No te lo comas Saria!.. El helado tiene una vida que seguir TT!  
**

- Saria empieza a comerse el helado -

- Sonic se tira en cámara lenta – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- Saria termina el helado en una velocidad de 8 segundos XD-

Shadow: Hagamos la tumba del helado…

-- Arreglan el funeral--

Sonic: Helado.. Fuiste un gran amigo.. Fresco y dulce, no te olvidaremos.. Helado. uu

Tails: Acaso nadie me pone atención cuando YO encuentro algo TT?

Silver: Es que Tails tu ves el discovery kids y das miedo óò

Tails: Entonces reparare este robot y tomare mi venganza ¬¬ - Tails desaparece entre las sombras -

Cream: Que le pasa o.o?

Knuckles: Nadie sabe o.o

Shadow: No creo que Tails tome una venganza demasiado grande ¬¬.. El solo gana ideas del discovery kids en todo caso ¬¬..

Rouge: Shadow tiene razón S

- Todos se van de la playa –

**Autora: Aver daré una explicación de que tipo de traje baños usaban las chicas en la playa para aclarar unas cuestiones o.o..**

Amy: Bikini normal. (El mismo que usa en Sonic X)

Cream: Traje baño completo (Same as Sonic X, XD)

Rouge: Bikini de… esos que usan la mayoría de las modelos o.o  


**Saria: Traje baño completo normal..**

Y aquí aclaro las dudas S 

Tails: Ya he terminado nn… ahora me vengare ¬¬… actívate Tails doll!

T.D: A sus órdenes… ponga persona o personas que desee asesinar.

Tails: Mwahahaha!!!!

-- Mientras –

--- Todos están en casa de Rouge mientras todos terminan de comer-

Saria: Mucha comida… poco estomago X.x

Rouge: Como que POCO?...Tu tienes como unos 9 estómagos ¬¬, además ni te comiste la carne ¬¬

Saria: Permiso voy al baño a vomitar x.x _la comida de Rouge enferma…_

Knuckles: Soy el único que no tiene ganas de vomitar… todos se han ido al baño oO

Rouge: Te gusto mi comida nWn?

Knuckles: o.o _"Mejor me hago el enfermo también" _yo también voy a vomitar oo..

Rouge: ¬¬ _"Se anda haciendo… lo se"_ –Saca la pistola de Shadow—Di que te gusto! ¬¬

- Pistolita TTTT!!- Se escucha a lo lejos

Knuckles: OO no me dispares!... o si no.. O si no… me como tu inocente helado!

Rouge: Noooo!! TT mi inocente helado TT todo menos eso!

Knuckles: Entonces deja de apuntarme ¬¬.

-- Rouge baja la pistola --

**Autora: Bueno eso concluye el capitulo y primer capitulo de la tercera historia! Asegúrense de seguir leyendo locuras robóticas y recuerden…**

_" Dejen un review bonito si no ire a la casa de usted, lector, y me llevare todos los inocentes helados de ahí XD"_

"_**Y si no hay helado me robo los berlines XD"**_

**Esta amenaza ya se hace tradicional! Adiós people! nWn espero que se hayan reído bastante.**

**Todos los personajes menos Saria y el helado © SEGA**

Saria © Saria Darklindale (Yo)

Helado © …. Alguien o.o


End file.
